Healer's Orders
by mickypants
Summary: Even heroes have to follow orders. OneShot


**Title:** Healer's Orders

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, wish I did.

**Rating**: K

**Author's Notes**: The actual note, is a quote from someone, I've forgotten who, but I remember seeing it on the top of someone's fanfiction. If stolen, I do apologize.

**Healer's Orders**

"What do you mean aren't going to fight?"

"I've got a note," said Harry brandishing a piece of parchment and waving it in front of Dumbledore's startled face.

Dumbledore snatched the offending weapon out of Harry's hand, who frowned at the action. Several members of the Order swarmed around Dumbledore as he unrolled the parchment. Reading over Albus' shoulder, Hermione read out...

"_Please excuse one Harry James Potter from saving the world as he has recently developed a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fibre_"

Snickering started from behind the group of readers, whom all seemed to have gone slack jawed at what had been written. Spinning around wand at the ready, the Order came in contact with the gawfuffing Weasley twins.

"Harry," said Ginny slowly, her face a stark white causing her freckles to stand out, now had the note in her hand "This handwriting seems awfully familiar."

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment again and looked more closely, he suddenly went pale and looked up at Harry with a desperate look on his face.

"Please tell me this handwriting doesn't belong to who I think it belongs to," The look on the old man's face switched between hopeful and grave.

"Who's does it look like, Albus" Asked Minerva staring into Dumbledore's forlorn face.

"Tom Riddle's" Said a shaking Ginny

Harry smiled a bright smile, the Order drew back in horror, Dumbledore had told them about Tom Riddle.

"Why Harry?"

Harry just shrugged, still grinning. He then look behind the group and his grin went Chesire, he started to run. The Order looked scared, looking in Harry's direction of movement they saw a figure in a dark cloak with their hood up, just before Harry leapt into the person's arms, they saw a flash of red eyes.

"TRAITOR" Bellowed Ron as Harry openly kissed the figure

Hermione looked like she was about to faint, as did and Tonks. Ginny looked like she wanted to spit nails. Everyone else looked as if their world had ended, only Fred, George, Neville and Luna didn't look perturbed.

The dark figure whispered something to Harry who laughed, being put down Harry took down the hood. The Order gasped, there stood a young Tom Riddle, looking no older than 21.

"I've decided to retire," Said Tom, the entire Order blinked as one, many looked skeptical.

"Why Tom?," Enquired Albus

"I don't seem to be able to get the right staff, all of them as incompetent as each the next. So i've decided to quit the day job and do something interesting." Replied Tom, all the while holding Harry's hand.

Albus started to get the twinkle back in his eye.

"So, you're the one who seems to have infected Harry with his malformed gland and fibre deficiency," Albus smiled ever so slightly. "And your Death Eaters?"

"It appears they seem to have all decided to visit Malfoy Manor this afternoon," Tom Replied vaguely."As Harry's personal Healer, I felt that, you as his Headmaster..."

"Former Headmaster, Tom. Former. I've finished Hogwarts now," Harry interrupted, smiling up at Tom, who smiled in return.

"Former Headmaster then, but still leader of the Order which you, Harry are a member of. I decided Harry just can't up and leave without a warning so I wrote him a note."

"Where are you going to go?" Enquired Remus

"Don't know yet. Thought we'd travel the world for a while. See different places, people, and magic" Responded Harry

"Well. Have fun you two," Said a bemused Albus, much to the horror of the Order, seeing the faces he added "What? There isn't going to be anymore war, you heard Tom, he's become a man of leisure and all his followers are currently enjoying tea in Wiltshire."

They nodded in agreement, Ginny still not looking at all happy.

"Well Goodbye," Harry said, waving to them. He turned into Tom's embrace and together they Disapparated.

"Young Love," Fred and George said together, wiping away fake tears of joy. Neville, Luna and Dumbledore laughing.


End file.
